


Six Months You Trash

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Series: Six Months [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan works in a flower shop and likes a customer - but the customer has been buying love themed flowers for months.<br/>In other words, they're both oblivious babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months You Trash

Being surrounded by flowers was always nice for Eridan - and working in a flower shop was exceptionally calming. Occasionally, he would bring his flatmate flowers to give to her girlfriend (roses, of course) but usually only customers would get flowers. For someone who adored them he had very few flowers at home, but that was because he didn't always remember to take care of plants.  
Or himself, if you listened to Kanaya, who didn't keep many flowers because she was a fashion designer for a small store and hated pollen staining the cloth she used.  
The wind chimes above the door jangled and he looked up from the book he was reading, feeling his cheeks turn rather pink and giving a little smile.  
"Hey, Sol, w-what can I get for you today?"  
The tall skinny man in front of him looked around, red faced. "Can I have thomething t-to athk thomeone out? Thomeone I've like for ageth?"  
"Ah, you w-want somethin' pretty for that, then...Finally, huh?" Eridan's heart kept giving him little pangs. Sollux Captor always came in asking for nice flowers to give someone to show he liked them, or adored them, and apparently was doing the nice thing of courting someone with flowers, which Eridan at first had very much liked and approved of but now had a problem with.  
He had a crush on Sollux.  
This was rather bad, as Sollux apparently had someone he already liked, and no matter what rumours there had been about Eridan in school (mainly thanks to that bitch Vriska Serket) he wouldn't come in between that. He tried not to sigh, but Kanaya always left little ice cream pots in the freezer on Tuesdays - when Sollux usually visited the little flower shop.  
He tried not to watch Sollux as Sollux went around looking. "So you're plannin' on askin' them out? I'd use roses. That works for a lot of people...."  
Sollux looked up at him and then away quickly. "Well, I'm looking for ... Yellow roses, actually..." Eridan blinked and sighed a little, before moving towards the back room and reappearing with a huge bouquet of the roses, with sunflowers and a single orchid in the middle. Sollux had gathered up some red roses and cornflowers, and these he stuck in with them. Eridan wrapped them all up, smiling slightly.  
"This is a mess," he said finally, and Sollux blushed warmly.  
"Well, won't it do?" he asked, picking it up. "D-Do you like it? What do you think of it?"  
Eridan felt himself go a little red. If only Sol really was asking him this, he'd be quite happy, but he wasn't. Sol always asked him this sort of thing , if he liked the flowers, but he'd always take them to give them to his special person.  
"Yes, they're beautiful. The meanings as well..." He sighed and the bunch of flowers was thrown at him. He almost fell back, managing to catch the flowers.  
"For fuck'th thake! Will you jutht get it already?" Sol was bright red and glaring at him. "If you don't like me, can you jutht tell me?"  
Eridan blinked rapidly.  
"Hanh?"  
"They're for you!" Sollux slammed his hands down on the counter. "The flowerth! They're for you! Holy thhit, ED! I've been trying to athk you out for thickth monthh!"  
Eridan's jaw dropped open.  
"W-What? But....oh....my....God......" He glared right back, grabbing hold of Sollux's shirt and pulling him in for a bruising kiss before growling at him.  
"Sollux Captor. You idiot. I'm a fuckin' florist! People who buy flow-wers from me buy them for their lov-ved ones! I assumed you had a girlfriend, you complete and utter idiot!" He bit Sollux's lip and snarled a little when his was bit in return.  
"I athked you if you liked them every time! How wath I to know you didn't get it?" Sollux was bright red and he leant forward to kiss him again. "I take it you're okay with it? You want to go out with me?"  
"Sollux, you'v-ve been indirectly giv-vin' me flow-wers for six months. Six months. You fuckin' piece of--" Eridan pulled away to grab his coat and come out from behind the counter.  
"Yes. You are a romantic piece of trash and I w-want to go out with you! I'v-ve had a crush on you for fiv-ve and a half months!" He huffed at him and Sollux laughed a little before Eridan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the shop, flipping the sign to 'Closed'.  
"Huh?! ED?"  
"Shut up. W-We're going to be romantic and make out like teenagers and all that sentimental shit." Eridan was bright red and Sollux grinned at him.  
"Hell yeth."

Kanaya smiled at Rose, about to say something as they sat in the coffee shop before checking her phone.  
"Dearest?"  
"Yes, Kanaya?"  
"Feferi Peixes owes me fifty bucks."


End file.
